User blog:Rzeka/~*Love is Hard*~ Fanfic by Rzeka and Punkred6
Chapter 1 (by Punkred6) Part 1 No pov Mike: So, Myra.... If you aren't busy later, wanna get coffee or something? Myra: Sure! You busy? Mike: Never too busy for you. (Kisses her) Myra: (Blushes like mad) Fritz: (Smiles) Ginger: Go on and have some fun, lovebirds! Esther: It's kinda like me and Ishmael, eh, sis? Ginger: Mmhmm! Fritz: Or you and Leo, Ginger. Ginger: (Blushes) Shut up, Fritz! No different than you and Ellie. Fritz: (Curls his red hair on his index finger) Mike: (Walks off with Myra) Jay: (Has been silent the whole time) Awe! Fritz: (Gasps) Jay! I didn't know you were there! Jay: It's cool. You were talking about boyfriends or girlfriends, weren't you? Fritz: Yep. Jay: So cute! Rodney: Please! My love is WAY cooler than any of yours! Eh, Mya? Mya: I guess.... Thanks! Radames: You wish, Rodney! MINE is cooler than a little mouse! As the males, Ginger and Esther argued about whose girlfriends or boyfriends were the coolest, Mike and Myra were getting along fine, until....' FishFace: Hello, humans! Mike: (Gasps) Myra: Get lost, seafood! FishFace: (Is actually offended) Mike: New plan, run! Myra: No! We stay and fight! Both: BOOYAKASHA! TBC Chapter 2 (by K9luvthatLeo) No POV 30 minutes passed by until FishFace ran away in surrender. "Nice job," Myra complemented Mike, kissing his cheek, which made his face flush magenta. "T-thanks.." he smiled. "Talking about coffee," Myra started, "wanna get it now?" "Sure!" They walked to the nearest coffee shop while holding hands. Afterwards, they went to Mike's appartment to study for their big History test. "Hey Mike!" Fritz waved. "Hey," Mike said. While they studied, Jeremy came busting through the door. "Dinner time!" he yelled. "What did you buy this time?" Fritz asked annoyed, "eaten sushi...AGAIN?!" "No," Jeremy stared at the floor. "I got you pizza..''..NOT ''eaten." "Good," Myra sighed, "I'm starving." All of them ate their pizza, Mike and Myra studied longer, while Fritz and Jeremy played video games. After studying, Mike and Myra went outside to the top of the apartment building. Watching the sun set, Mike broke the silence, "You know how lucky I am to have you, right?" Myra blushed. "And I'm lucky to have you. I hope it stays that way.....Oh! I have to go home now, bye!" Myra kissed Mike and hopped down the ladder waving. Mike stood up. "I hope it stays that way too," he whispered to himself. TBC Part 3 by Punkred6 No POV: Fritz: Mike? I need ya for a sec. Mike: (Nods and goes into apartment) Yeah? Fritz: Uh..... Well...... Jeremy left, and I don't know where he is! Mike: WHAT?! (Runs out) (On a rooftop) Jeremy- Hmm..... Carlton: Jeremy? Jeremy: Carlton! Long time, bro! (They hug) Carlton: Mike and Fritz must be worried sick! (They pull out of hug, Myra sees them before getting home) Myra: (Gasps) Did you kidnap him? Carlton: What? No! He's my brother! Myra: Hmm..... Mike DOES always say he has 3 brothers. Carlton: Hmm..... Myra? Myra: How'd you know? Carlton: Please, you're ALL Mike talks about! (Mike arrives) Mik: Jeremy, you scared me to death! Hey, Carlton, hey, Myra. Myra: Hi, Mike. See you at school! (Runs home) (At Shredders lair) FishFace: They're inseparable! Shredder: Patience, Xever..... We will soon be able to make them separate. All in time.... TBC Chapter 4 (Punkred6) Carlton's POV: Mike: (Smiles) Me: Awe! Just like Romeo and Juliet! Mike: Shut up, Carlton! Jeremy: Can we get home? I'm scared. Me: Yeah. (Enter apartment) Mike: I gotta go. (Runs out again) Me: (Rolls eyes) Brianna's POV: Me: Well, Mike. I have a message. Mike: ??? Me: If you want to ever see your brothers again, you'll dump Myra. Mike: But... Me: (Laughs) Mike: (Is panicking) TBC Chapter 5 (K9luvthatLeo) Mike's POV I picked up my phone and started dialing Myra's phone number. My hands were shaking, I was worried, and sweating. "Hello?" Myra asked. "Oh, uh, h-hi Myra....." I said. "Why'd ya' call?" "Uh, well, um....." "What?" "W-w-we have t-to...." "Have to?" "Break up!" Her voice stopped for a few seconds. "But, but.....Why?" "Because if we don't, I'll never be able to see my brothers again!" "Y-you have to be kidding!" "I know! But we have to!" "But Mike...." Myra started crying. "WE HAVE TO!!" "Mike....." her voice trailed off. She hung up. I sighed. No POV "Myra," Ginger whispered. "I have to go," Myra sniffed. "What?" Ginger said to herself as Myra walked to her room. "I can't find anyone else who would love me the same as Mike did here....." Myra sternly said, still crying, "that's why I might have luck somewhere else." "What do you mean?" Mya walked in. "I'm leaving." "Leaving? You can't leave. Mom and Dad wouldn't allow it." "Who cares," Mya's eye's widened. "Okay," "Keep a secret for me, 'kay?" asked Myra. "Sure," TBC Part 6 by Punkred6 Ginger's POV: Me: Myra, why did Mike leave you? Myra: He said he'd never see his brothers again if he didn't..... Me: (Gasps) Wait, I can't even tell Esther? Myra: No! Thus is between you and me! (Storms off) Me: (Sighs sadly) Esther: (Overheard) He what.....? (Is angry) Fritz's POV: Brianna: Your brother did as planned..... Dumped that pathetic excuse of a girl. Me: Just shut up! Mike wouldn't've left Myra if YOU didn't threaten him! Carlton: (Sighs) Jeremy: (Creates an escape, they escape) Me: Nice, Jeremy! Jeremy: (Smiles, we all get home, Mike is crying) Carlton: Mike.....? Mike: All of you, just go to bed. Me: Need to talk? Mike: Go to bed! TBC Chapter 7 (K9luvthatLeo) Carlton's POV "Is Mike okay?" I asked. "Probabaly not," Jeremy frowned, "he'd be fine if Brianna didn't do that to him!" "We gotta make sure Myra's okay," "Okay, let's climb through the window and go!" We climbed out and ran almost 2 miles to get to Myra's place. I knocked on the door, panting. Then a girl opened it. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi, uh, is Myra here? We need to talk to her," I said. "Oh, sorry. She left." "Left where?!" Jeremy interrupted. "Somewhere, but I can't tell ya', she wants me to keep it a secret," she filed her nails. "Just please tell us where she is?!" I begged. "Do you even know what the word 'secret' means?" she sarcastically stared and me and closed the door, "a-good night." I sighed. "She left because of Brianna!" Jeremy sat down on the steps and began to cry softly, "her and Mike were something 'til Brianna ruined everything! We have to find her and tell her it was all a misunderstanding and *sniff* and tell her it was *sniff* Brianna!" "We'll find her, Jeremy, we'll find her." TBC Part 8 by Punkred6 Jeremy's POV: "Don't worry, little brother, we will find Myra and tell her it was misinterpreted" Fritz told me, I cried. Carlton was getting angry. "If I ever see that rodent again, I'm gonna-" He began, Fritz covered his mouth in defense. "Carlton, calm down. Let's just look for her" Fritz said, then moved his hand away from Carlton's mouth. Carlton was embarrassed. "Riiight" He said. "But..... Mousy in there won't tell us where in the world she went." He continued. I started crying more. "Myra just doesn't *sniff* understand!" I cried. Carlton had an idea. "Idea!" He cried. "Mike has her phone number, right?" He asked. Fritz and I both nodded. "Well, we call her cell and explain it's a misunderstanding." He said. Fritz nodded. "Good idea, only we should be in bed, not the streets of NYC" He said. I ran home while the argued. Mike was fast asleep, still crying. I got the number and ran back. "Got..... it!" I wheezed. Carlton called the number, but the same lady picked up. "Hello?" She said. "Not you again. Listen, the fate of our brother rests on us finding Myra! We'll do anything if you tell us where she went!" Carlton whined. "Anything?" She replied Part 9 by Punkred6 Carlton's POV "Yeah, anything, please!" I begged. "Come to my house, I'll think about it." The girl said. I did just that and, surprise, she had a cat costume. "What? Nu uh, I am ''not ''a furry!" I said. "You said anything, put the costume on!" She yelled. After several minutes, she finally told me where Myra was going, I gasped, and got out of that stupid costume iand into my normal clothes and walked outside. "Carlton, what happened in there?" Jeremy asked. "Let's just say... I have mental scars that may never heal..." I said. "Anyways, Myra is going to the closest airport so she can 'have better luck somewhere else'." I explained. Fritz gasped. "Oh, boy, if she leaves, Mike will be devastated!" He said. "Pull yourself together, Fritz!" I yelled, we headed to the airport. When we arrived, a plane from California came in, and a cat got off, I felt my heart stop for a second. I froze. "Carl?" Fritz said, and began snapping his fingers in my face. "Uh oh..." Jeremy said. "Love trance." Jeremy's POV Suddenly, I saw Myra. Fritz was too busy trying to snap Carlton back, so I ran over to Myra and tapped her. "Huh?" She asked, then looked at me. "What do you want, Jeremy?" She asked glumly. "Myra, you have to listen to me! Mike didn't ''want ''to break up with youyou, he ''had ''to!" I said. "Listen, he left me... Fair and square. Now, I have a plane to catch. Tell Mike not to have ''you ''three do his dirty work for him!" She yelled and ran to her plane. I didn't know what to do, so I just fell tto my knees and cried, hoping I was just having a bad dream... Part 10 No POV: Myra turned around and saw Jeremy walk bavk to his brothers, then ran off the plane, but bumped into Allyson. "Excuse me!" Myra said, and ran over to them. "Guys, can I follow you home? I have to talk to Mike!" She said, Fritz nodded. He was really upset." He told her. They ran to the boys apartment and Carlton pushed Myra over to Mike. "Mike...?" She said, Mike looked at her. "Myra... I'm sorry... Can we get back together, maybe...?" He asked. "I'd love to." She said. Allyson walked over to the Turtles lair. "Hello?" She asked, Mikey ran over and lifted her into a hug. "Ally!" He said, she smiled. "Didn't you move to California?" He asked. "I ran away." She responded, he smiled. "I'm glad, the dudes and I missed you. And... I'm sorry... Kim and I are..." He began. She interrupted. "It's okay! I met a guy at the airport that couldn't look away from me!" Allyson explained his looks. "Carlton?" Mikey asked. "I guess." Ally replied. It was the best day ever for several people. DA END Category:Blog posts